I Hate You Malfoy!
by ShokaLokiRen
Summary: Scorpius loves to make Rose mad. It's just too cute! But Rose is gonna get revenge, even if it takes her the rest of her time at Hogwarts. Crazy girls lovesick boys! Will Scorpius be able to make Rose understand? Will Rose kill Malfoy? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have no idea about this. This is my first story, and I'd really like to hear feedback about this, otherwise, I'll slack off. ^^

After this chapter, it will be longer, and it will alternate between Scorpius' and Rose's POV. Mostly Rose's though.

Thank you for reading and Please Review!

* * *

" Hey, Weasley! Pay _attention!_ I know you're obviously mesmerized by my obvious charisma and dazzling char – ow!" A chunk of who-knew-what flew to hit the owner of the voice in the head, effectively cutting off his voice.

_That voice was irritating as hell,_ Rose Weasley mentally growled.

"Of _course_ I can see that, as the size of your head indicates that your ego isn't suffering much. I would be afraid that your head would topple over any minute, if I wasn't certain that the only thing in it was fluff." Rose snapped.

"Ummm, well, you _might _want to listen to me, since I think-"

"Malfoy, if I cared what you think, I wouldn't talk at all, just to hear your snooty voice."

Scorpius Malfoy merely smirked, and stood up, walking well away from their lab table. Rose huffed, pissed off that he was making a show of himself, and turned to face the opposite direction of where he was standing.

"Well, I was just going to point out that you weren't paying attention, and I'm afraid that the potion is a bit-" he called, just as a loud watery popping sound was heard throughout the dungeon, followed by a surprised gasp from Rose. Heads around the dungeon, along with Professor Slughorn's, whipped around to see the source.

Rose had turned back to the potion just in time for the instant Nausea potion they had been brewing to hit her full on in the face.

"-unstable, and might splatter at any moment." Scorpius finished, his smirk growing wider. "But of course you already know that, don't you Weasley."

Rose turned to him, glaring. "You little-" was all she got out before she fell of her stool, head spinning. She dry-heaved, thankful that she had not yet eaten, and glared once again at Scorpius. He now had a worried look on his face, though the some of the amusement was still on his face. That jerk!

She tried to get up, attempting to maintain at least one small shred of dignity, and failed miserably.

Slughorn, watching them from the front, stood up and laughed, the sound rolling through the room, and echoing off the walls. This only served to anger Rose even more, who was still on the floor, but now with a skull-splitting headache along with the retching, the dizziness, and her inability to get up.

"Well, seems like something went wrong back there, eh Miss Welksie?" Slughorn waited for a reply, but then realized that she could not answer, seeing as she was still having trouble breathing.

Scorpius chose that time to chime in. "Professor Slughorn, sir, I think she'll be fine, as soon as you give her the antidote to it." At this, Rose began shuddering, still trying her best to glare at Scorpius and put the fear of the Weasley women into him.

"Well, about that," Slughorn started.

"I _would_ give you an antidote to it, but I don't have any on hand, as Mister Dilliams here," Slughorn waved a hand, and grinned, "had bumped into the whole rack of my prepared antidotes in the beginning of class, and it is gone. So I am afraid, Miss Wilsa, that you will have to go to the Hospital Wing, and have Madam Pomfrey take care of you."

Rose looked at him in disbelief, silently conveying with her eyes, what he had forgotten.

"Oh yes, of course!" Slughorn spoke. "Someone must go with you."

His eyes looked around, passing over the students in their seats, along with an eager looking Albus Potter, and stopped, finally resting on her Potions partner, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mister Matthews, would you please be so kind as to escort Miss Wilmer to the Hospital Wing?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course I will, sir." Scorpius answered with a smile.

"Excellent!" Slughorn sat back down, and clapped his hands together.

"Since your potion is ruined now, and you still have not finished, you both shall come back in one week, at 7 pm to redo your potion." Slughorn announced. "Now run along, Miss Weavil should go down to Hospital Wing as soon as possible."

He turned back to the class, and spoke. "Those of you, my students, who do not finish this by the end of class, shall complete a 10-inch essay on the effects, possible complications, and the proper procedure of brewing the considerably more complicated antidote." Those who had been slacking off, which had been close to the whole class, groaned and renewed their interest in their potions, furiously adding and stirring to get away from the possibility of 10-inches more homework.

Now, Scorpius had finally walked over to Rose after snatching their bags off of the table. He pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her torso. Rose groaned. If she knew Hogwarts, this little incident would be across the whole school by lunch. Hugo, her younger brother, would probably hear it, and by Weasley family law, her parents, along with the rest of her family, would know that she had had a potion backfire on her, ruined it in the process, and was carried out of class by none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Could this get any worse?

Suddenly, Scorpius staggered, (Sorry Weasley.) and Rose ended up slumped on the floor. She just knew that her skirt had flipped over, revealing her purple underwear. At that time, the students began filing out of the classrooms and into the hall.

He probably did it on purpose, the git.

Rose Weasley absolutely hated her life.

But she hated Scorpius Malfoy more.

* * *

I promise that the chapters will be longer, but the life of this one depends on your reactions.

Again, please review! Or else *pulls out knife* I'll make myself cry!


	2. Chapter 2:Potions, Panties, and Creepers

Yaaaay! An update! I'm so tired, its 2 am. Review. Please. I have no more strength!

I totally forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is.

I do _not _own any of the characters, plot, or myths/beasts/etc. that can be found in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The only things I do claim are their new personalities, and any that you don't recognize from the series.

I also do not make _any_ profits from this fanfiction. If I did, I guarantee you, I would most definitely _still _be broke.

Please Review! Even if you want to critique it, I'm okay, just make me do a happy dance by upping the review count!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rose stalked down the hall, after finally receiving the antidote to the Nausea potion that Professor Slughorn had kindly taken his time to make.

_Not!_

She had waited in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey for over _seven hours. Well_ past the time it would have taken to brew that potion. And apparently, when Madam Pomfrey had sent a message to him asking him about it, he responded that he would have it made by the next day, sometime after _lunch_, as he had a Slug Club meeting to go to.

Like she was going to wait that long. She was a fourth year Hogwarts student, one of the top students in her class, with a father on a famous Quidditch team and, more importantly, a mother that was aces at brewing potions. She had reminded Madam Pomfrey of that, and within an hour of her floo to Rose's home, she had not only at least a month's supply of the antidote in her hands, but a worried in-the-flesh Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, to deal with. After she left, Rose had once again gone through diagnostic spells for another ten minutes, deemed acceptable, and was shooed out by Madam Pomfrey as another three students came in, certain parts or their bodies enlarging slowly, the result of a enlargement charm gone wrong. Rose winced. One already had an ear twice the size of her palm.

She stalked out of the Hospital Wing. She was _hungry_. She didn't normally eat breakfast, so she didn't eat this morning. Because of the incident during potions that morning, she had spent the whole time in the Hospital Wing, retching, and head aching, so she didn't have lunch either. And she was absolutely _not _going to eat in the hall.

The new topic going around the school being the color of her underwear, she didn't exactly want to at the moment. It was nearly eight, with almost everyone else at dinner, so she headed to the one place she could eat in peace.

The kitchens.

She had found it one night, after she had gotten lost in the bloody corridors past curfew. The caretaker, Filch, and his cat had been on the prowl, so when she heard them, she had turned to a wall, trying to find one of those secret passages that Uncle George and Uncle Harry had talked about, just so she could hide. Her hands, scraping against the cold stone of the wall, had passed through a tapestry. She had jumped through, sitting against the wall and looking past the tapestry towards Filch.

Though he still had the eagerness to bust every student who walked within a 5-mile radius of him or Ms. Norris, his cat, he was still getting up there in age, and as a result, suffered from less than perfect hearing.

She had waited with her breath held, and he looked around for any curfew-breakers.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he had turned around with a grunt, calling to Ms. Norris as she followed him.

Rose had looked around, finding herself in a tunnel, and walked all the way in. There, she found the painting of the fruit bowl. The art was still vibrant after all those years, and she had passed her hand on the painting, feeling the ridges and bumps in the artwork. When her hand passed over a pear, however, it twitched.

She blinked.

Once again, her hand had ghosted over the pear, and she poked it. Again, it twitched.

Fascinated, she began tickling it ferociously. It began _giggling_, and the painting had swung open, giving her a view into the kitchens.

Now, she once again walked through the passage, after checking that the corridor was clear and ducking into the now familiar tunnel. After a vicious bout of tickling, which Rose always enjoyed, the portrait opened into the kitchens. The house elves flitted about, making things and sending it up to the tables and rooms that requested it.

Rose was nearly swamped with a wave of house elves, eager to please. The first time it happened, she had tried to get her own food, sending the house elves into a frenzy, beating themselves on the head with utensils. Still she persisted, thanking them, and overall nearly _begging _her to punish them.

Well, she had finally given up after the fifth time one of the house elves had handed her a knife, telling her to "please punish bad house elf, master".

This time, she sat down at the table and asked for a bowl of veggie stew and some bread. She got a _large, delicious _looking bowl of stew, complete with perfect fresh herb garnish exactly in the middle of the surface of the stew. The steam came off the stew in puffs, bringing with them the smell that made Rose's mouth water. She also got a fresh loaf of french bread, once again, perfect. She thanked them, assuring those of the house elves that were waiting for her reply, that it was perfect, and she would call if she needed anything.

It was times like these, after no food and puking her guts out all day, that her father's rumored eating habits came out.

Her mother nearly always commented on how her father never chewed his food. It was the same with Hugo. They didn't chew food. They merely swallowed it, sucking down plate after plate of food.

And they never stopped.

She polished off another bowl of stew and another loaf of bread, along with a glass of pumpkin juice, and sighed, content.

She pushed the painting out, climbing over the edge and out onto the floor of the passageway. When she got to the end, she saw her school bag leaning against the stone wall, still behind the tapestry. She stilled, her heart hammering.

Someone knew she was there.

She grabbed her school bag, pulling out her wand, and peeked out from behind the tapestry.

She saw a few ghosts pass by and the flickering torches, but nothing else, so she cast a quick disillusionment spell, and sprinted her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

What she didn't see was the pair of eyes watching her from down the corridor.

Scorpius stepped out from below the torch in the shadows, and, after making sure she was on her way, turned on is heel and made his way to the dungeons.

When Rose walked down to breakfast the next day, she was instantly assaulted by jeers led by certain members of her family. She scowled at Albus and James Potter, her cousins, and Hugo, who was grinning wickedly, trying not to bounce in his seat.

"Thank you, _so _much for your applause. You jerks." Rose told them, pouting.

"Well, after that show you gave the whole school yesterday, they just wanted to show how much they care." James told her, nodding his head solemnly.

"I agree. And the fact that Hugo sent an owl with the great news to your parents helps. He even sent a picture." Rose glared at Hugo, who grinned unabashedly, waving at her.

Albus shook his head and sighed in mock despair. "Of course, Scorpius being behind you doesn't help things."

Albus, James, and Hugo all gave in to laughter, serving to make Rose even angrier.

Albus managed to make a straight face. "I wonder how Uncle Ron will react to this. Dad's okay with the Malfoy's now, but _your_ dad? He's going to be as mad as Grandma Molly. And he's going to be as subtle with expressing it as a rampaging hippogriff!" he nearly sang, as the other two laughed harder.

Rose huffed, finished with her breakfast, and left the Great Hall. She walked down the hall towards the Charms classroom, when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a broom closet.

By none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

He pulled out his wand and muttered _Lumos _filling the space with light as he held the wand above their heads.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, and Rose may have wondered why, if they were anywhere else but a broom closet. "Weasley- I mean Rose." He corrected himself. "I just wanted to say, that I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to let you fall."

Rose's expression showed disbelief, and Scorpius spoke hastily.

"I really did _not _mean to make you fall, I swear. I lost my footing."

Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"And the potions incident?" she inquired, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

At this, Scorpius grinned. "Ah, well Weasley, I really _did_ try to warn you, you know. You have to admit you didn't listen to me."

Rose scoffed. "Sure, right. It was all your fault, you bastard." She pouted. "Is that all?"

Scorpius looked hurt. "Well...yeah."

"Then I'll take my leave now."

She opened the door and exited, followed by a once again haughty Scorpius Malfoy.

Just then, she heard a voice speak clearly, and excitedly.

"_What the hell Rose_?"

* * *

The revenge and reason _for_ revenge will come soon. For now I'm just setting the scene.

Thank you for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!

It will make the plot bunnies extra thankful!


	3. Chapter 3: Girly Ambushes Suck

I am seriously sorry! I've been trying to pre-write chapters for a more... regular update schedule, but the 2 months seemed to fly by on a Nimbus 2000Xtreme! That, and I have about 9 classes, volunteer work, finding a job, and more classes on the way. Yay me?

And all that on about 4 hours of sleep per night.

Did many of you forget about me? Let's just say this was a test to see if you liked me at all...

Dedicated to mis amigas neonskittles and deadpassion.

Also Anya Violetta, who's wonderful stories gave me inspiration!

(Stolen) ^^ Disclaimer - **Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue. Except for the text that is this book, which I would be very upset if you took. So do not steal or I will be mad... stealing makes the story-gods sad. And remember on judgement day, the saints will say, "where is this story that you have stole away?"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Rose didn't know whether to scream or not. Wait, yes she did.

She ran, feet pounding against the stone of the hallways of Hogwarts, going who knew where.

_She_ had no idea. Of course she didn't.

All she knew was that she was running for her life.

She ducked into the corridor, which branched off into the older part (or newer, Hogwarts was always changing) of the school, her breath clouding in front of her. She knew that if she made it into her dorm room, she would be safe. There, she could use her wand. There, she would be safe.

A passageway was close, she knew it. She had studied maps and old documents that she had gotten from Uncle George, as well as Uncle Harry, and though he would deny it, her father had snuck in a few hints too. She had left her robes and her bag on the floor in the broom cupboard. Merlin knew when she had taken those off.

She ducked into the passageway, this time behind a statue, and made her way back to the Entrance Hall. She climbed out, and looked carefully from one side to the other. In the Great Hall, there were still a few stragglers refusing to leave their precious food in exchange for sleep. Once again, she checked the hallway, and deemed it clear.

She quickly made her way up to stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, pausing every flight of stairs to listen for the sound of footsteps. Each time, she would sigh in relief at hearing only chatter, and once again traveled up the next flight of stairs.

Into the Common Room she went, muttering the password to the Pink Lady, who had sat chittering away at her, obviously tipsy on some sort of oil painting wine (how paintings got drunk, she probably would never know) while a chill repeatedly traveled down her spine. Her hand gripped her wand tightly, and it was fortunate her wand was made of willow, and flexible, otherwise it would have snapped under the pressure that was on it.

One by one, the steps towards the dorm seemed to melt away, and she dreaded the horrors that she would see inside the room that had become her second home in the past few years.

Standing outside the door, she mentally steeled herself to the fear, and took a deep breath. In the middle of her next calming breath, the door swung open, and a strong, firm hand gripped her arms tightly on both sides, and pulled her into the room.

In a panic, she choked on her air that she had not yet gotten out of her lungs, and bucked as she was pushed and pulled at, then finally shoved onto the bed.

Her worst nightmare had, for not the first time, come true.

"Rose Granger-Weasley," a voice she was traumatized enough to recognize spoke in a seemingly foreign tone.

"You have to tell us now," the voice continued. "Or else..."

A pair of lavender polka-dotted underpants floated up in front her eyes. Rose's eyes were wide with fear, while the eyes of the person opposite her were filled with a sick, twisted joy.

"These will be sent to the school publication, anonymously, and with your name written all over it!" Rose squeaked as the owner of the voice grinned in triumph. Hands gripped her arms behind her, while more held her down.

Lily, the little witch, (the bad kind, not the normal ones) the one two years below her, was holding her hostage, recruiting Rose's own friends to do it.

Rose turned her head to the side, and hissed to the girl beside her, the one holding her arms down.

Amalynne smiled ruefully, her long punky pink streaky hair (yes, many describing words. It was Amalynne after all) perfectly positioned on her head as always.

"You know our little resident redhead," she whispered, still grinning. "She can dig up enough dirt on anyone to build another forty Great Pyramids. I don't want to be the next one."

Impatiently, the aforementioned redhead waved Rose's _personal _articles of clothing in front of her face. She was lucky she had just had her clothes cleaned, otherwise...

Yeah.

"What is the deal," she nearly screamed, "with you and _Scorpius Malfoy_?"

Rose groaned, and dropped her head backwards onto the bed -_her _bed- which was currently overloaded with Gryffindors, all from different years.

Which meant they were most definitely_ not_ _supposed_ to be in the fourth years dorm.

But, who could stop a Gryffindor? Especially a redheaded Lily, daughter of the Harry Potter. Rose was also a redhead, but a much more _refined _one.

" You were in the _broom cupboard_ with _Scorpius Malfoy_!"

Okay, maybe not so refined.

"You snogged him, didn't you!" Lily's question sounded more like a statement, which was most definitely not true.

Definitely.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of _course _I didn't Lily, why would I?"

" Uh, cause he's hawt?" she rolled her eyes as if it was the most important thing in the world. She couldn't be the daughter of the Chosen One. _No_ one in their right mind, would think Scorpius Malfoy was hot.

He was pretty handsome, his inherited pale, almost feminine features accenting his face beautifully, and his eyes, stared deep into your eyes, almost as if they could open up your soul and look over everything in there-or drop you hard onto the ground with your arse in the air.

With that thought, any thought of the prettiness of Scorpius' eyes, or his face, flew from her mind like a hunk of beef from the table when there were Weasleys around. She scowled, flipping over on the bed, and pressed her face into the bed.

"He is _not_ hot. There is no way _anyone-_" she raised her arm and pointed forward, for some reason at her headboard. "would think that was hot. Unless they are Slytherin."

Amalynne let go of her friend's arms, and sat down next to her on the bed, and began toying with Rose's long hair. It was so soft.

Lily, steamed by the way she was being ignored, ran and tackled Rose, landing on top of her and squashing her to the bed.

She flailed her arms and legs, unable to breathe, then played dead to see if Lily would get her fat bottom off her back.

"Lily, I don't think she's breathing anymore," Amalynne said to the little monster, and then looked dubiously at Rose's limp form. Rose's hair was still in her hands, and she was twisting it, had been playing with it for the past ten minutes or so.

"Yeah, right!" Lily pouted, her hair flipping out at different angles below her chin. "She just doesn't want to give us the juicy details."

At this, Rose used all of her strength and pushed upward, knocking Lily onto the floor, where her rump was introduced to the floor (Nice to meet you! You feel nice, what lotion do you use?) and sat up, scooting closer beneath the covers. The other girls in the room, seemingly also forgotten, looked up expectantly at her, apparently all eager to hear her story.

Rose pointed at the door. "Out. Now."

"What?" "No!" "We wanna stay~!" "You can't keep it from us forever!" Multiple voices shouted in indignation.

"Yes, later, go away now!" she told them. They lingered near the door, buzzing like irritating little flies. "Oh, yes, please, thank you, now get the _bloody hell out_~!"

At last they filed out the door, and when the last girl had left, she nearly slammed the door shut.

"Oi! Stop slamming to door up there!" shouted a voice from somewhere below in the Common Room. "_Some _people are trying to _study!_"

"Oh shut _up_ James, everyone knows that you never study!" Rose shouted back through the closed door.

"That's just cause I'm totally awesome!"

She went back to the bed and tumbled onto her stomach, and once again Amalynne sat beside her.

"Sooo... what happened between you and Malfoy, huh?" Lily asked her, her eyes glinting eerily in the light of the room.

"Oh, so _now _you decide to ask me?" Rose asked her skeptically.

"Hey, I've got the right to put your panties up wherever I like." she retorted, still holding the stupid underwear.

That was it. She was sooo going to start locking up her underpants.

"That's it. I am sooo going to start locking up my underpants." Rose blinked twice, then looked at the two girls in horror. "Oh, no. I'm starting to sound like Dad."

"Huh?"

I'm saying everything that pops into my head!

"I'm saying everything that pops into my head!"

Lily waved the underwear in her face once more. "I won't let you go to bed until I get some answers Rosie."

Scowling, she snatched at the panties, only to have them pulled away at the last minute. "No way am I going to pass up my blackmailing opportunities." Lily stuck out her tongue.

Rose shook her head, and raised her eyebrows, a puzzled look on her face. "Why are you so obsessed with this? You're twelve."

"Hey, twelve is old enough to start liking guys." Lily shrugged. "Your just a late bloomer."

"I am not!" Lily tilted her head and then questioned Amalynne.

"Lynnie-" Amalynne groaned, "how many passing crushes have you had on guys this year?" Amalynne thought about it for a while, then answered.

"Not including summer hotties, I think maybe about five to ten?"

"See," Lily nodded her head, as if agreeing with someone -or something- inside her head. "You are weird."

"I like guys!" Rose protested. "I just don't care all that much about it." The last part was mumbled, and she pouted. It seemed she was pouting and frowning more these days.

"Okay, storytime!" Lily clapped her hands, once, twice, then sat down and waited.

Rose told them all about it.

"See? You totally misunderstood the whole thing!" Rose told them, nodding her head decisively.

"So he was apologizing to you?" Amalynne asked. She had taken out her wand and was fiddling with It behind Rose's head.

"Awwww! That's so sweet!" Lily gushed.

All Rose could do was stare at her. "Huh?"

"He's shy!"

Rose did a doubletake, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, shaking her head to make sure nothing was trapped in her ears. She had heard correctly.

"He bugs me everyday, and has no problems with talking to anyone. I wouldn't particularly say that means that he's shy."

"He pulled you into a broom cupboard to apologize!" Lily insisted. "He's shy."

Rose blinked twice, then spoke slowly. "Or that could mean he didn't want to lower himself in front of his friends, and apologize to a Weasley."

"That too." Lily smiled. "Okay, all done!" She got off the bed, to the restroom to splash her face, and changed, hopped into her bed, pulling the covers tightly around her body.

"All that bugging and this is what could've stopped it all?" Rose asked.

"Yup. You think I'm bugging you? I feel so special."

Amalynne let go of her hair, and also got ready for bed. Rose followed suit.

In the middle of her taking off her shirt, she asked them something she needed to know. "You aren't going to bug me about this again, are you?"

"Nope!" they chorused, both in bed. Rose had no idea why Lily was sleeping in their dorm, but, oh well.

She fell into bed, and was unconscious and immersed in her dreams almost immediately.

Right before she closed her eyes, she realized something.

Hogwarts had no student publication.

Once Rose began snoring softly, the other two looked at each other. They simultaneously pulled their hands out from under the blankets and grinned.

Crossed fingers were just oh so fabulous, and the most awesome loophole ever!

* * *

I have a REQUEST! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, could you please PM it to me? I have a vague idea on what's going to happen, but I will occasionally ask what you want, then choose the one I can work with best. Thank you!

I also need names for the other girls, past Golden Trio era names, boys, Ex.- Neville Longbottom's kids or something. Thanks!

As always, critiques, as well as all other thoughts on the story, are welcome.

If you review, I shall post your name at the TOP of the next chappie.

Of course, that's if you don't want to burn this story after printing it out, then re-piecing it together, just to burn the horrendous thing again.

Not that I've ever thought that...

Neon, you're up next. Gotta fit you in somehow.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Are Helpful!

Okay, I know I'm fatally late. But I still have horrible writer's block, with the added bonus of my flash drive

breaking for no apparent reason. As well as the fact that I now have 10 classes to deal with. :P and volunteering on Saturdays. Hehe.

Onto business. I had a few reviews. :D And I love all your ideas~! Most of them will probably be incorporated into the story one way or another. :D

I have a quick question~~ Anyone know if the Fat Lady is also called the Pink lady? 3

Also, thanks to these wonderful readers, :D You really made my day!

Yellowsea25

Soccergirl0809

iloveharrypotter711

FaithfullyFallen417

Disclaimer – Not MINE, NOT MINE NOTMINE Mine minemine mineminemine :D:D:D HerMIoNE~~

ALL BELONG TO JK ROWLING, MISTRESS OF THE MIND! NONE MINE, I NO CLAIM ANYTING! IS NOT ME IDEA! I IS ONLY HUMBLE ASIAN! :3 :3 :3

Note: Scorpius may have a visitor later in zeh storriii~~ and also, for **consistency and clarity's sake, **Lily will be in the same year as Hugo. If you can show me the facts, I'll gladly revise it later though~

* * *

Chapter 4 - Friends Are Helpful?

Rose twitched. She lay face-down, stifled a yawn and listened for any signs of readying, any of the other girls getting their bags, chattering and giggling their way out.

She heard silence.

Satisfied that it wasn't time to go to her classes yet, she pressed her face deeper into the pillow, and sighed, exalting in the silence.

Wait, silence?

She listened harder for any signs of breathing, and, hearing nothing, finally sat up and opened her eyes. Startled, she closed them once again, reacting against the sunlight streaming through the window in the dorm. She flipped, tangled with her bedsheets, and from her new position on the floor, looked for any sign of the time.

"Gah!" One look at the sun outside sent her running towards the restroom.

She was super late! Gritting her teeth, she scrubbed her face, dressed, and grabbed her things.

She was halfway out the door when she realized she had left her skirt.

She stormed through the hallway. It was Double Transfigurations today, and she dreaded having to walk in an hour late. She stood facing the door, steeling her self for the inevitable embarassment. Making sure she had all of her things with her, she straightened her back, raised her chin.

Then slunk into the back of the classroom as quietly as she could, with her head as low as she could keep it.

Professor Faulkner, not missing a beat, called out with her back still facing Rose as she wrote the examples on the board. "Miss Weasley, glad of you to grace us with your presence. Hopefully we don't schedule the next class during your leisure time."

Rose, true to her family name, blushed to the roots of her flaming red hair. She glared off to the side, where her so called "friends" were sitting. Amalynne waved from where she sat with her Slytherin friends. Kelsey Goyle, the scarily pretty girl, considering her genes, bit her lip and looked away, obviously trying not to laugh. Sitting down next to Amalynne, she pulled out her books and parchment, furiously scribbling down the notes that the other girl had written down in her quaint handwriting.

"Good morning." Amalynne serenely smiled at Rose, who scowled at her paper.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rose demanded under her breath, already through the first page of notes, the writing looking minuscule and web-like next to Amalynne's.

"You looked so calm and pretty in your sleep that I didn't want to wake you up." Amalynne grinned. "That, and Lily dragged me out of bed before I had the chance to even brush my hair."

"You, my friend-" Rose scribbled the last few words with a flourish, and turned towards her partner, and continued, "are one of the weakest people _ever, _if you can't even win against a little girl."

"Go ahead. Insult me! But that still does not change the fact that I love my life and will not risk it against the daughter of the Boy- now man- Who Lived And Defeated the Dark Lord." Amalynne turned towards Kelsey, signaling her and obviously continuing a silent conversation from before. She took a blank sheet of parchment and slyly tapped it with her wand beneath the table. Rose watched as it folded in on itself, creating a delicate fuchsia origami lily.

Amalynne let it fall from her hand, and they both discreetly watched as it floated beneath the students' feet, startling a few as it easily navigated the forest of stumps and vines that were the limbs of strange adolescents, and landed in Kelsey's lap.

As it unfurled in her lap, she picked it up and began reading it. When she was finished, she tore it apart and gave Amalynne a thumbs up. She then picked up a few shredded pieces and laid them on her tongue. She made a silly face and faced the front, where Professor Faulkner was gathering her papers and preparing to dismiss the class.

As the class stood up and chatted amongst themselves, Rose pursed her lips and spoke.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but... that _was_ edible parchment and ink... right?" Amalynne smiled and joked as they followed the crowd out of the room. "No, Kels is trying a new diet, all organic parchment and colored fluids. Why, do you think it won't work?"

Rose laughed and stepped into place beside Amalynne. "So what was that all about?" she asked her friends, referring to the origami note.

"Well, Kelsey wanted to know if I wanted to come to a Hogsmeade gathering this weekend, and I just asked her if I could bring a few more friends," Amalynne gestured towards Rose, "with me, and apparently, she's okay with it." Amalynne looked at Rose out of the corner of her eye. "So how about it, are you up for it?"

Rose shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I need to get out more. All of this studying is making me dizzy. Are they Kelsey's friends?"

Amalynne nodded. "Majority of them, most likely. Older students. We're going to check out that new place they just built, to "_keep in touch with our muggle side"_, or so they say."

Rose tilted her head and thought. "Should be fun, I guess." She chuckled under her breath, and told Amalynne, "Fun. I've been the centerpiece for fun for the last couple of days, though nothing seemed funny to me." She pouted as Amalynne smirked. "_What? _It's true! Everything bad has happened to me this week."

"I guess this might not be the most opportune moment to tell you that you really shouldn't have left your hair like that."

"Huh?"

Amalynne sighed and pulled an ornate hand mirror out of her bokbag, complete with ivy vine designs on the back, showing Rose her hair.

"GAH!" Rose gasped as she got a closer look at her hair.

"Well, I didn't get to finish doing your hair last night, so..."

Rose's red hair stuck up on one side of her head, the ends weaving in and out of braids that had been pulled out of place during the night, so that they were supporting each other while leaning sideways, away from her scalp, while the other side was frizzy, as it had not been brushed enough that morning.

Rose blushed once more and covered her hair with the bottom of her robes and speedily made her way to the dorms, planning to use her break to fix the mess that was her hair.

"_Mark my words Amalynne. You shall PAY!_"

With those parting words, and another burst of speed, Rose ran down that hallway and up the stairs, attracting the attention of various students and staff around the school, and startling giggles out of many of them.

Amalynne sighed. "You have enough problems girl. Trust me."

With that being said, she hummed a little tune and began strolling down the opposite direction, with a small smile on her face, thinking of the surprise Rose would get that weekend.

* * *

_Okay, just so you guys know, I have been without internet access for a while, and just moved back to California~! Whooo! :D I brought a single suitcase of clothing, books, and trinkets, and am living happily with my mama~! _

_I have not intention of dropping this story, and am in fact planning to start another fic, so I can work on one or the other when I have no ideas for one._

_Also I seem to write best in the wee hours of the morning. xD It is now just past 1 am, and must sleep now._

_Hope to see some reviews when I wake up in a few hours~ Love you all~!_

_-Shoka Ren_


End file.
